modernlovecraftuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Leng
Age: 31 Sex: Male Physical Description Leng is a strong stalwart and smart single man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Approx 190lbs and 6"1'. About Kingsport Correctional Stephen worked as as the assistant administrator for the prison from April to June 2018. On the week of June 10 he was assigned to work night shift due to his coworker Michael Satton calling in sick. On the first night of his shift his Commanding Officer, Henry North; informed him that the Department of Health would be performing a surprise inspection of the facility. Three technicians arrived midway through his shift and escorted 7 inmates to an undisclosed location to perform what were considered routine examinations. However upon returning to the prison Stephen was soon informed that several of the inmates were acting bizarrely and harming themselves. North instructed the Health Department officials to no longer interfere with the examination, however less than eight hours later they returned with a signed waiver from the Department of Defense and the US Secretary General to remain in command of the facility while the procedures continued. This was overseen by Meredith Parker and Stephen discovered that the operation itself was dubbed the Janus Project. As the week progressed Stephen and his close colleague,Chief Medical Officer Annie Wesnath looked into the infection that was spreading across the inmates in their wards. They soon determined that the organism was replacing their tissue and structure with similar organs by means of a black slime substance that killed the host and then overtook their corpses. Annie suggested sending a sample to the Rossetti University for further analysis and soon discovered that the organism had a genetic marker dating back 600 million years. Stephen chose to take one of the inmates by force out of the correctional facility to discover what Meredith and the Janus Project were doing to them and was aided by Professor Ethan Paytrol to reach the nearby University. Once there, Stephen and Ethan were able to discover that the organism worked as a symbiotic lifeform, attaching and controlling the host body. The patient they studied revealed to them that he was under the control of some unseen force that caused him to view the events as an out of body experience. Sub-sequentially the man stole Stephen's service weapon and committed suicide. Ethan hypothesized that the organism worked as a hive mind, using polyps to spread from body to body and then reconnect using some form of telepathy. Stephen realized that in order for the goal to be achieved, Janus would likely require more bodies to withstand the transformation and he sped back to Kingsport to save whomever he could. Upon returning he was confronted by North and Meredith who had reached an agreement for the experiments to continue. Meredith calmly explained to him that she believed the experiments were necessary to advance human evolution in preparation for an unseen cosmic threat. She proved this by injecting the parasite into Annie and forcing her to become the mother brain for the organism. Shortly afterward Annie and the other prisoners under the control of the unseen force meshed together and opened an extra dimensional portal. Stephen managed to close this portal thanks to a grenade that he slipped to his former colleague, and was soon rushed to medical care alongside the other survivors. Working for Janus After the debacle with Kingsport, Meredith Parker was authorized to offer a position at Langley to Leng. He initially refused but Parker revealed that the Janus Project had infected him with the same parasite as others and if he wanted to remain alive and cured that he would do as they said. Afterward Stephen was provided access to well over 50 years worth of documents relating to the history of the organism and set out trying to recover all the information that Janus and others had buried over the past half century. During September 2018, Stephen made contact with a former adult video store owner, Nick Wheatley; and helped him to escape the custody of the US government for reasons unknown. Category:Characters